The seating in a vehicle is critical to the comfort of its occupants. Many different materials, including natural fabrics, synthetic fabrics, polymers, leather, and the like may be used to upholster vehicle seating. Such materials can be subject to a variety of conditions, including high and low temperatures, direct sunlight, spilled or dropped food or drinks, and the like. Accordingly, it is not uncommon for vehicle seating to become worn, stained, damaged, or otherwise impaired after a period of use.
Seat covers can help to restore the look and/or feel of vehicular seating without the need to reupholster or replace worn seating. Many types of seat covers exist. Unfortunately, known seat covers are limited in many respects.
More specifically, many known seat covers are not able to support a load. For example, due to limited storage space in a vehicle, it may be desirable to store cargo (e.g., backpacks, tools, bins, bags, lumber, etc.) on the back of a seat. However, known seat covers may lack structural strength to support a load.
Accordingly, for these and other reasons, improved apparatuses and methods for a seat cover with load bearing elements are desirable.